Turf Wars 2: A Whole New War
by flaminchica
Summary: The GG's are back, two years after the Turf War. Now the GG's got to handle the other rudies and a couple of old enimes, back for revenge... But the GG's aren't without their own friends of old... ;)
1. Prologue

**_I'm back!_**

**_here is the (hopefully not long) awaited sequel to Turf Wars! I hope I can live up to the expectations that I set up when writing TW._**

**_and as ya'll should know, I don't own a scrap of JSRF. all I own is the disc and my blue controller, although I would really like a purple one…_**

Yo, yo, yo! This is Jet Set Radio Future! Yeah we are back again to kick some boo-tay, if you know what I mean.

Two whole years since the end of the Turf Wars and the GG's have managed to stay on top while keeping it real. Tokyo is back to being as normal as it'll ever be. Rudies rampage through the street, terrorizing both civilians and other gangs.

But everyone still wonders about the mysterious death of the GG Chicka. Yoyo seems to have accepted it, but there's a rumor that there's more to the story…

So hold onto your underpants kiddies, but don't buckle those seatbelts unless you're a complete wuss, 'cause this is gonna be a heck of a ride!

**_short, simple, yet it catches some people up. prologues are supposed to be short, simple and to the point in my opinion… the action's all starting next chapter!_**

**_umm, you really should wear seatbelts at all times though… in a real car. you know how Professor K is… ._**


	2. Duck on Pizza?

**_now this is where the fun really begins! I looooooove doing this!_**

**_don't even ask. the answer is no._**

The sun was high in the sky and most of the residents of Tokyo were trying to stay in the shade. People were crowding benches under the bus stations, waiting for their rides. Every scrap of shade was occupied.

Except for one bus station.

A rudie was laying out on one of the benches in Shibuya Terminal and no one dared to try to take a seat near him. He had dark red hair and wore headphones and skates. He was sprawled out on the bench, staring lazily at the sky through his shades.

Beat gently nodded his head back and forth to the beat of _Koto Stomp_ as he stared and watched the clouds go by. The rest of the GG's were either hiding in the shade in the Garage, or finding a nice building to hide under in Rokkaku Dai Heights. It was scorching hot that day, and all anyone wanted to do was shut up and keep cool.

"Ya mind getting up and moving on?" someone asked. Beat twisted around, staring at the person who had dared to come up. Most civilians gave rudies a pretty wide berth.

"What?" Beat asked, staring at the person. It was a girl, about his age, maybe older, with shockingly blue eyes and long hair. Her hair looked to be dyed black, but her blonde roots had already grown back halfway to her shoulders. Her hair was also streaked with long lines of purple. Surprisingly, she wore a black trench coat and dark pants. Even more surprisingly, she didn't show any signs of feeling hot, or even wanting to show any weakness for that matter.

"I said get up and move on." the girl repeated. Giving his a long hard stare.

"Who said you could boss me around?" Beat asked, turning back around so that she was behind him, intending to ignore her.

"You're Beat, right?" she asked. The rudie twisted back around.

"What? How did you..? Who…?" he stammered. The girl flashed a triumphant grin.

"I'm with the police." she replied, flashing a badge, but Beat didn't have a chance to get a good look at it because she quickly tucked it back in her pocket. "And I say get up and move on. A bus is going to be here in a few minutes and some people got to get on." she drawled. Slightly surprised, Beat did as he was told and skated off towards the other end of the street, glancing back at the girl a couple times.

Amie smiled and shook her head. He hadn't even recognized her. Not that rudies gave civilians a second glance anyway. She watched for a few minutes as Beat proceeded to grind a rail in hopes of letting the breeze cool him off.

_"Kanaye to Amie. Over."_ There was a hiss of static and Amie's radio clicked. She quickly reached to her belt and put the radio to her mouth.

"This is Amie."

_"Where are you?"_ The Captain of the police force asked.

"At Shibuya Terminal. Got a problem?" she asked, her eyes still watching Beat.

_"Yes. I've been watching you and you're not doing a thing."_ Kanaye replied. Amie twisted around, looking for her boss.

"Alright, alright, I'm going." Amie muttered into the radio before putting it back on her belt. "Man, I hate it when he does that."

Amie walked across the street and towards a donut shop. The shades were pulled down and a sign on the door read: Closed.

"What exactly are we doing again?" Amie asked into her radio.

_"We saw a couple of suspects go in there earlier."_ Kanaye replied.

"Golden Rhinos, or just a couple of goons?" Amie asked, trying to look in through the windows.

_"Rhinos. Why?"_

"I swear, if these ones have guns, I'm gonna kick your-"

_"Come on now, it's your last day. Couldn't you help out a little?"_ Amie sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I hate it when he does that." she muttered to herself, tucking the radio onto her belt again. She jiggled the handle, discovering that it was locked. Amie quickly pulled a pocketknife from her trench pocket and began picking the lock.

The door swung open slowly when Amie tried the door a second time. She crept inside the dark room, leaving the door ajar. Amie hummed and began to search the room.

"Nothing. Not even a trap door." Amie said lazily, giving the room another quick glance before heading to the door. Then she realized.

Some one had closed the door.

"Ohhhh crap." Amie muttered as four Golden Rhinos came out of hiding, guns raised. Amie dived under the cashier table as the guns erupted. "Man I wish I had some spray cans!"

Just as she said this, someone came crashing through the window. Amie lifted her head to see Beat, chasing the Golden Rhinos outside. Amie blinked and shook her head. "Whoa."

Beat had the Rhinos taken car of in less than a minute. Police cars were soon on the scene to arrest the Rhinos.

"Nice job." Amie said, shaking Beat's hand.

"Yeah, whatever. I was bored." Beat replied with a shrug. Amie cocked a grin and put her purple shades on.

"Nice working with you." she told him and turned to get in Kanaye's squad car.

"Hey wait!" Beat yelled. Amie poked her head out the window. "Do I know you?"

"Maybe." She rolled up the window and Kanaye drove off.

"Nothing, eh?" Kanaye joked as they drove towards the station.

"Hey, that room was dark and empty when I went in it." Amie protested.

"You're actually pretty lucky that rudie was watching you." the cop told her.

"Yeah, whatever." Amie replied. "I'm just ready to get out of here." She jumped out of the squad car as soon as they reached the station. "When am I off the hook? Did you set me up with the pizza uniform?" Kanaye rolled his eyes as he locked the car.

"Yes, but I don't see why you don't just show yourself instead of being all mysterious about it." he replied.

"It's more fun the way I'm doing it. You just don't understand because you're an old geezer." she said with a smirk as they walked into the Police Station.

"Yeah, and you're a law breaking minor." Kanaye joked, making Amie smile. "You're off the hook. You're stuff's in your locker." Amie yelled, "YES!" and took off at a run towards the locker room, where extra police uniforms and certain _things_ were kept. Guns, cuffs, police stuff.

Amie swung her locker open and a bundle of stuff piled out.

"The heck…? This isn't mine…" Her hoodie and white jeans were there, but so was an assortment on other things.

There was a yellow cap with a purple duck on the front. There was some purple hair dye hidden in the hat too. At the bottom of the locker she found a pack of spray cans and a note that read: _If I catch you using these on my men I will personally arrest you. Kanaye_

Amie went to the bathroom and put her purple hoodie, which depicted a duck grinding down a rail, on with her jeans and her shades. She put some more purple streaks in her hair while she was at it, and put the spray cans on her belt.

"Now where are my Street Flyers?" the girl asked, searching for her pair of tennis shoes that could flip out wheels at the touch of a button. Instead of finding the old shoes, she found a brand new pair of rudie-style skates. They were a dark purple with yellow spikes and wheels. Amie grinned and didn't waste a second putting them on.

"Kanaye you geezer." she muttered and was out of the station in a flash, wearing the cap backwards with her unfastened hair flying out behind her.

It was nine o'clock that night when the GG's party began. They had intended to get it on earlier that day, but the heat had driven them to the shade. And there wasn't much dancing room in the shade.

"Seriously! I couldn't tell when she didn't have the sun glasses on, but I swear I saw Chicka face to face." Beat was telling Corn, making sure Yoyo, who was stuffing his face at that moment, didn't hear him.

"Come off it, man. If Chicka was still alive, Yoyo would be the second to know about it." Corn replied.

"Who'd be the first?"

"Professor K." Corn drawled. Beat had to agree with that.

"Okay, Boogie, move over. It's my turn!" Combo said, trying to get Boogie away from the turntable.

"Move it, Combo! I'm not done with my mix yet!" Boogie yelled, trying her best to stand her ground. No one moved to interfere. It happened all the time anyway.

Yoyo finished chugging a soda and threw the can over his back. He didn't notice when it hit Soda, who stared at the can and yelled, "Was that some kind of joke?" Rhyth, who had been watching Yoyo intently, giggled.

"Soda got hit with a soda can!" she giggled.

"Wha?" Yoyo turned around to look at Soda. "Sorry yo." he said, trying not to laugh.

"Whatever." Soda muttered.

"Having fun?" Rhyth asked Yoyo.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Just wondering." the blue hared girl replied with a fit of giggles. Yoyo cocked an eyebrow and inched away.

"I don't know how Corn stands her…"

"Hey, hey, hey all you scorched wrong doers! Have you emerged from your holes! The sun is down and it's party time people!" DJ Professor K's voice yelled from the stereo. "Man have I got some news, ya'll! The police have almost finished arresting all of Goji's supporters, including the Golden Rhinos. In fact, Beat of the GG's unintentionally saved a girl cop from the Rhinos this afternoon." The GG's all turned to Beat, who shrugged and tried not to let his face turn red when Gum raised an eyebrow.

"Is there-" she started but Tape, the latest member of the GG's hushed her.

"Some people wanna listen you know." Tape had obnoxiously bright pink hair that came to her shoulders. She wore a black tank top and pink shorts that hardly could be called shorts. Her skates were midnight black with pink design and wheels. She was the only one that could make Soda talk with any feeling or show of any emotion.

"And you know what else people have been seeing? A girl with a purple hoodie was seen skating away from the Police Station this afternoon. A new rudie or a ghost come back to haunt what's left of the Jammers? Ya never know folks! Here's a song, celebratin' the end of the Turf Wars, ya'll. Give it up!" A second later, _Ill Victory Beat_ was blaring loudly and the GG's were dancing it up again.

Yoyo, however became stiff. What did K say? Yoyo tried to shrug it off, but found that he really didn't want to dance anymore.

"I'll see you guys later. I'm going to Sky Dinosaurian Square." he said, picking up Chicka's old headphones.

"See ya dude!" Gram yelled after him.

"What's he taking those for?" Jazz asked once Yoyo had left. "They don't work anymore." Tape shrugged.

"Sentimental reasons?" Chicka's headphones hadn't been working ever since she had died. Yoyo had let Corn look them over, and he found that a certain part was missing. The part was, as far as Corn knew, one of a kind and he couldn't fix the headphones. Yoyo still kept them though.

A few minutes later, a girl wearing a pizza delivery uniform came in, holding three boxes of pizza. Her hair was tied in a bun and a gray visor to match the uniform covered her eyes.

"Pizza?" she yelled.

"We didn't order any!" Combo yelled back.

"Yeah, now scram!" Cube added.

"You sure?" The delivery girl didn't seem moved by Cube's attitude. "Says 'Rudie's Garage' on here. Pre-paid too." The GG's all stared at each other for a moment.

"We'll take them." Gum said finally, skating towards her and relieving her of the pizzas. The girl didn't move for a moment as she looked the GG's over, as if she were counting them. She looked confused for a moment, then Cube yelled,

"The exit's behind you now use it!" The girl turned and walked out.

"Weirdo." Cube muttered, taking a slice of cheese.

"Tell me about it." Gram said, staring at one pizza that he had just opened.

"What is it?" Everyone crowded around him.

A duck was outlined on the pizza with yellow M&M's.

**_oooooh! I love writing JSRF stories! I'm gonna have a new one soon, not in any way relating to Turf Wars, though. but I probably wont be putting it up till after I'm done with this one. see ya next chapter!_**


	3. The Old Headphones

**_well, yeah, long wait. sorry about that. my computer is being all weird and I've just discovered that if I sign on under my brother's name, it's not weird any more. weird much? Yeah. very weird._**

**_Any ways, after the wait, here I am with more of my sequel!_**

**_(I still can't get over the fact that I FINALLY finished a fanfic!)_**

**_I can barely buy a pizza, much less buy out JSRF._**

Yoyo let his feet dangle out off the edge of the platform of the roller coaster as he sat alone. He fiddled with the headphones in his hands and tried to think straight.

Much of the past two years he had spent just sitting. The other GG's had given him some space, but for some reason, Yoyo would have preferred it if they yelled at him to get over it and move on, like the rest of them were trying to do.

Yoyo heard skates behind him, and he figured it was Rhyth coming to talk. She hardly let him get a word in when they talked, but Yoyo didn't mind. Yoyo turned around, expecting to see Rhyth, when he almost fell over as another rudie jumped onto the rail of the roller coaster.

"Hey! Watch it yo!" Yoyo yelled after the rudie, whom he was unable to recognize since he had scared him out of his wits. Yoyo got up and was about to put Chicka's headphones around his neck when he realized that they weren't in his hands anymore. He searched around frantically before realizing that the other rudie was standing up on an apartment building, as if waiting. The rudie was standing in front of a large light, so Yoyo still couldn't tell who it was. The rudie jumped back on a rail and sped off down the roller coaster. Yoyo realized that the rudie had Chicka's headphones.

"Yo! Get back here! Those are mine!" he yelled, jumping on the roller coaster and following after the rudie.

The two had gone around the track at least four times when Yoyo lost him and gave up back at the entrance to the amusement park. He resorted to kicking a nearby wall, which he immediately regretted, and mumbling to himself about how stupid he was to loose the last thing he had of Chicka.

"Yoyo!" Beat yelled as he skated up. "Yoyo, you've got to come back to the Garage. You won't believe who just walked in!" Yoyo was still angry and the words didn't really sink in.

"You won't believe what I just did! I lost the headphones when-" Yoyo never got a chance to finish his sentence because, in a blur of yellow and purple, the rudie raced by again, throwing the headphones at the two GG's as they went.

_Birthday Cake_ was blaring through the purple headphones.

"Dude. Who was that?" Beast asked, taking the headphones from Yoyo and shaking them, trying to see if they really were working again.

"I don't know…" Yoyo trailed off, staring at the spot where the rudie had disappeared again.

"Well I have a pretty good idea who it was." Beat said, handing the headphones back. "Now don't get me wrong, I'm not trying to play any sorta joke, alright?" Yoyo nodded, a confused expression crossing his face.

"Okay… What is it?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"I saw Chicka today. All of us did. But I saw her twice."

"What?" Yoyo jerked his head around, looking at where he had seen the rudie last.

"Dude, listen." Beat said seriously, snapping his fingers in Yoyo's face. "She's still alive. I saw her today in Shibuya Terminal. Heck I _talked_ to her, but I didn't recognize her in her civilian get-up. And then just a few minutes after you left, this mysterious pizza girl comes in and gives us pre-paid pizza. Dude the pizza had a duck on it."

"W-what?" Yoyo stuttered. He blinked a couple of times, although Beat didn't notice behind his shades. "How? I mean, why would she fake her own death?" he asked. Beat shrugged.

"That's what's confusing us, but I swear we saw her." the red head replied.

"But why-? How…? What in the world is she doing sneaking around then?" Yoyo finally settled on the question. Beat shrugged.

"Dunno. Come on, lets go back to the Garage. Maybe she'll turn up again." Yoyo nodded and followed Beat out of the park.

Chicka, who was hiding just behind the corner, groaned.

"Darn in, Beat." she muttered allowed. "Why couldn't you leave him alone?" She sighed. "Guess I'll have to catch him when he's alone tomorrow. Or the next day. Or… Man, I hope he stays by himself regularly, or this is going to take forever." she muttered, exiting the park.

* * *

"Okay. Let's go over this again." Corn said the next morning as they all gathered at the top floor to discuss the yesterday's events. "Do we all agree it was Chicka that brought the pizza?" There were a few murmurs, then Combo said out loud, 

"She kept that hat low. We could hardly see her in the dark, but I recognized her voice."

"Yeah." Jazz piped up. "And that clue was way to obvious."

"Okay so we're all wanting to go look for her?" Corn asked. There were a few "Yeah" 's, a few "Duh" 's, and Cube and Clutch both saying "Hell Yeah!"

"Alright, Beat, what do you know?" Corn asked. Beat shrugged.

"Well, I think she's been lying low with the police or something. She was trying to put the crack down a few Golden Rhinos cop style, and, well… that was NOT working. Any ways, after I helped her, she got in a squad car with that captain. Kanaye, or whatever." Beat replied.

"So if anyone knows where she is, that guy does." Boogie said, pointing out the obvious.

"Okay, um…" Corn looked around the Garage at the other GG's, lost in thought for a moment. "Rhyth and Cube go talk to him." Cube groaned loudly, but Rhyth didn't seem to notice or care. The two headed for Shibuya, Rhyth asking,

"Do you think he'll give us any donuts?"

**_well, thanks for reading, now please review!_**


	4. Love Sick Fools

**_I'm baaaaaaaaack! from the grave. geez. sorry for the uber long wait. summer was…. strange and school has started. AGAIN. meaning my computer access is restricted to weekends. grr. meaning, I'll be working my butt off to keep up with school work, then trying to get SOME writing in. I didn't know school could be so challenging, sheesh._**

_**and I still have this random disclaimer here…. telling you about my non-owning off my fav game.**_

Cube and Rhyth stood outside the police office, watching who went in and out. Some police officers had told them to shoo, but they had all been suddenly called off for duty and couldn't enforce their demands.

Rhyth was constantly rambling on about her love for donuts while Cube pretended to be listening, occasionally nodding and saying, "Yeah, uh huh," at random intervals so that it sounded like she was participating in the conversation.

"But I always get confused. Which one's the donut and which one's the hole? I mean, the 'donut' has a hole, but the other one doesn't but they still call it a hole?"

"Yeah, uh huh." Cube replied.

"Oh. Okay." Rhyth shrugged. "So any ways, I love glazed donuts, but they get really messy so just regular is okay, but they don't have much flavor. And also, the glazed ones have more sugar so they give you boosts of energy!"

"Great." Cube muttered, scanning the streets for any patrol cars. "I've never heard better news."

"What?" Rhyth cocked an eyebrow. "You're weirder than I am."

"Yeah, uh huh." Cube replied automatically. A patrol car turned into the parking lot from Hikage Street. Rhyth was about to say something else when Cube interrupted. "There's our man."

Kanaye was getting out of his patrol car, his partner quickly following behind. By the looks of it, the partner was new because he had a notepad and pencil, jotting down things and talking fast. Kanaye was rolling his eyes.

"Lets get him!" Rhyth replied enthusiastically. She took out a spray can, just in case.

"Hey you!" Cube called out and the two skated over to the cops. The partner dropped his notepad and pencil and fumbled with his gun. Kanaye rubbed his forehead.

"Take a break, Jeremy."

"Sir?"

"Just go away!" Kanaye snapped. Cube and Rhyth arched eyebrows at the two.

"Yes sir!" he replied quickly and hurried away.

"Someone's got issues." Rhyth whispered in Cubes ear.

"Stop. That tickles." Cube hissed, swatting at her. Rhyth just giggled.

"So what do you two want?" Kanaye asked, sounding impatient.

"Don't play smart with me." Cube warned. "We know that you know about what _really _happened to Chicka."

"Really now? I was wondering if you'd show up." the captain replied. "We'd better go someplace more private.

"We prefer the parking lot." Cube replied shortly.

"Yeah. Word." Rhyth backed her up, striking a pose.

"Just pretend she's not there." Cube told the cop, waving her hand in a dismissive manner. "So what do you know?"

"That she asked me not to tell you." Kanaye replied, moving to walk past them. Rhyth jumped in his way.

"Nice try, but you probably don't want to make Cube angry!" she giggled. Kanaye glanced at Cube, who was drumming her fingers on his patrol car, shaking her spray can in the other hand. He sighed and shook his head.

"Look, girls, Chicka is alive and well and wants to prove it to your little posse in her own way. That's all I'm going to tell you."

"Not the answer I wanted to hear, gramps." Cube growled.

"Well you're just going to have to deal with it, then wont you?" Kanaye replied, unperturbed. "It's not going to take Chicka very long to show herself."

"Well why's she taking so long?" Rhyth asked. Kanaye shrugged.

"Ask her. She's mental, in my opinion, but then again I think all you rudies are." He shrugged again. "Now get out of this parking lot before I arrest you."

"Puh. Yeah right." Cube muttered but turned to go.

"In your dreams! Nighty night!" Rhyth giggled and skated after the other rudie, leaving the police captain standing and staring.

-----------

"So what'd you find out?" Yoyo demanded, almost tackling Cube when she skated in.

"Get off me!" Cube snapped, shoving him away. "Your girlfriend is mental."

"What?" Yoyo jerked his head back in confusion. Cube shrugged.

"That's what the idiot cop said."

"Cube, seriously." Corn said. "What'd he say?"

"Why don't you ask Rhyth? She heard just as much as I did." Cube said stubbornly.

"You kidding? It'll take months to get it out of her." Tape said from the couch. Soda was sitting next to her.

"Yeah." Corn said in his monotone voice. "She'll get sidetracked and try to tell jokes along the way." There were some snickers and a few smiles. Rhyth started cracking up and that ruined it.

"What?" she asked, looking around. "I can be sane."

"Yeah. Uh huh." Cube muttered, staring at the sky. "Looks like another hot one." Yoyo lost it and jumped on her and pinned her in the armchair.

"TELL ME WHERE SHE IS YO!" he yelled in her face.

"Ow. That was my eardrum." Boogie muttered, covering one ear.

"Get off me, you love sick fool!" Cube snapped. Yoyo jumped up. "You have some major issues you need to work on."

"Yeah, yeah, shut up." Yoyo replied.

"Okay. The secret of Chicka is sealed behind my lips forever." She smirked as Yoyo looked horrified. All the other rudies rolled their eyes and shook their heads.

"No wait, yo! I didn't mean it like that!" he yelped He got down on his knees in a begging position. "Pleeeeeaaaassseee tell me!" Cube continued to smirk and was about to say no when Combo said,

"Stop torturing the kid and give the info."

"Fine. Party pooper." She waited awhile, enjoying the momentary silence. "He wouldn't give us much. Chicka swore him to secrecy. But he _did_ say that Chicka was planning some crazy way of showing herself. What she's doing, she didn't say, but he did say that we're all mental."

"That was random." Gram commented.

"So are you, but do I tell you?" Cube replied shortly.

"That was it?" Corn asked, ignoring the little spat. It wasn't uncommon for Cube to start little wars inside the group. Things always evened out.

"Yeah." Cube replied, glancing at her nails. "Nothing we can do know huh, oh mighty leader?" Corn wanted to tell her to shut up, which is what she wanted him to say, but he ignored the comment.

"We'll wait for Chicka to pull something. Until then, I'm going to find some shade." There were a few murmurs of agreement and the group dispersed. Clutch skated up to Cube.

"Corn always ruins my fun." she muttered.

"Hey, that's why he's leader. He can ignore you." Clutch replied. They both smirked and headed to Rokaku-dai Heights to find a nice house to hide under.

-----------

Yoyo sat down under a staircase in the Fortified Residential Zone, Pots panting next to him.

"Well, boy," Yoyo said, talking to himself more than to the dog. "Looks like we have a couple more lonely days out here." The dog cocked his head, staring at him. After a few minutes, the two fell asleep.

Yoyo didn't know what time it was when he woke up, but he did know that Pots was barking too loud for his comfort. He looked around, seeing a rudie he didn't recognize skating around the pipes of the residential zone. Yoyo at first was angry at them for disturbing his sleep, but then had a spark of hope that it was Chicka.

"Yo! What are you doing?" the boy yelled. Pots continued to bark and ran at the rudie, who turned and skated towards them. The person scooped Pots up and turned to run away. "HEY! That's _my_ dog!" Yoyo yelled, rushing after the dog-snatcher. The rudie's hat fell off, blowing into Yoyo's face. The hat was yellow and had a purple duck on it. Yoyo almost fell down. He looked up and saw Chicka standing there grinning.

"Race ya!" she called and turned around and headed back to the sewers. Yoyo grinned and skated after her. He chased her through the swears then through Rokaku-dai Heights and back to the garage, where he grabbed her shoulder and turned her around. She opened her mouth to say something but Yoyo full on _kissed_ her. When he pulled away, her face was pink and she was speechless.

"There." Yoyo huffed, exhausted from chasing her in the heat. "Now give me my dog." Chicka grinned and shook her head.

"Not until we catch up on what we've missed." She kissed him back. They stood their for a moment, but were interrupted.

"You guys sure do get back together quick." They turned and saw Gum sitting on the pinball machine and Beat leaning up against the wall. Yoyo and Chicka both turned red and started stammering incoherently.

"You don't even say hi before you start making out. Gross." Beat said, pretending to be disgusted.

"I think it's cute." Gum replied, grinning. Chicka finally gained her voice.

"I could say the same about you two! What are you two still doing here?" she challenged.

"Waiting for you." Gum replied, jumping off the machine and skating forward. "We knew you'd probably show up sometime today." She and Beat grinned.

"So what took you so long?" Beat asked. Yoyo suddenly remembered the long wait too.

"Yeah, yo! I could've died…. or something." Chicka grinned, embarrassed.

"I wanted to make it dramatic. I've always wanted to be the producer of a scary movie or something…." The other three rudies stared at her.

"That's it?"

"That's why you waited?"

"That is so lame."

"Geez, thanks. Was it that bad?" Chicka asked, trying to sound offended.

"Uh, yeah." Gum replied. "The duck on the pizza was a little too bizarre."

"But the headphones thing was cool." Beat commented. Yoyo nodded.

"Yeah, well I wasn't done. I intended to have a much more dramatic finish, but Yoyo ruined that." Chicka replied.

"It was a good way to ruin it though, wasn't it?"

"Yes, very good." Chicka replied with a grin."

"You two are strange." Beat said, eyeing them.

"Not as strange as other hair dyed people we know…" Gum replied, referring to Rhyth.

"Maybe it does something to the brain cells…" Beat said, rubbing his chin in an attempt to look scientific.

"So where's everyone else?" Chicka asked, ignoring them. "I've missed everyone!"

"Yeah, same here." Yoyo replied. "Everyone's trying to get some shade."

"Gotcha." Chicka replied. "So how is everyone?"

"We can talk about that later." Beat said, waving his hand. "Right now I wanna get out of this sun."

"Yeah, we can have story time when the rest of the gang gets back." Gum agreed. The other two shrugged.

"Okay." Gum and Beat over to the turntable and hid in its shade. Yoyo lead Chicka over to one of the speakers and they sat against it in the shade.

"You scared me with that fake death thing, you know." Yoyo said softly after a long moment of silence. Chicka nodded absentmindedly.

"It was to protect you, though." she replied, leaning closer to him.

"Really?" he asked. The girl nodded again.

"To stop the Turf War and all." There was another long moment of silence.

"What'd you do for two years?" the green-hared rudie asked. Chicka yawned.

"Worked with the police. Kanaye agreed to hiding me for two years from the other rudies as long as I worked for my keep." she replied. "But mostly I thought about you."

"Really?" he repeated. Chicka nodded then put her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah. What did you expect for me to do? Actually concentrate on that police paperwork?" she joked, chuckling to herself. Yoyo smiled and there was another long silence. After a while, Yoyo put his head on hers and they fell asleep, leaning against the stereo.

**_kinda mushy gushy, yeah. sorry if it sounded like crap. you know, I thought up some sorta cool thing for chicka to do, but I forgot all about it by the time I get to writing it. so I made up this mushy chapter. but then I spruced it up with some (possibly lame) humor from cube and rhyth. :) I'll be trying to get the next chapter up faster, but don't get too hopefull! ;)_**

**_flaminchica_**


End file.
